The Love That Disappeared
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: The girl I love, I'm not so sure she loves me back. She sends me signs, but she's probably afraid of knowing the real me. I wish I could ask her out. I'm just too much of a wimp. Hopefully nothing bad will go my way to do so. God, I just jinxed it Ugh.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing everyone belongs to Sega and Archie Comic.**

* * *

She means everything to me. She doesn't know, she means the whole world to me. I would risk my own life so she could just live. She's strong willed, and is very stubborn. But that's what I love about her. We go as a team, and she's right there with me.

She doesn't know how beautiful she is to me. I think about her all the time, all day I can't get her out of my head. The way she smiles; I can't but help to melt inside. She makes me weak in the knee. When she's near, I can't help but blush. Her eyes are just like magical crystals. All I can do….is stare when looks at me.

When she laughs, it rings in my head forever. Her laugh could bring a poor old homeless person to joy. She even makes the whole team brighten up for joy, when things look down. Just when it feels like the worlds coming to end, and everyone seems nothing can be done. She lifts everyone's spirit and we seem to do the impossible.

I could _never_ stop loving her. Even if I tried, she means too much. My life would never be completed. Even when she's gone for 5 minutes, I freak out. People say, 'she'll make a perfect wife for you, and mother for your kids.' I smile at the thought, maybe one day that would happen.

Out of all the girlfriends I've had. I'm glad I have her. Problem is. I don't think she even likes me! She's near me all the time, but never tries anything romantic. She gives me space, and always says the right things. She had a couple of boyfriends in the past, but she was the one to break up with them. I've known her for 5 years, and I decided I want to bring her as my girlfriend, and then wife.

But I will have to swoon her first, and it's gonna be hard. Because she's very independent that's the other thing what drives me crazy for her. Her sense in fashion is sometimes annoying, but she ends up making it work on her when it could be the ugliest thing in the world.

Damn, she drives me crazy, when she just walks by. It makes my heart pound, you could hear miles away. I get all sweaty and nervous; I say the wrong thing and freak her out. If only I could talk to her, like I can myself. I would do anything to just get her to stay still and be with me. But being fashion model makes it harder for her. I don't give up so easily and you should know that.

I, Sonic the Hedgehog love her with all my heart. It's kinda weird that you would see me actually fall in love with her. But come on, one look at her and you'll fall heel over head for her. Wait, that's not the saying. I think it's head over heels. I don't really care, all I know is that every guy I know would try to make her his. The girl I am telling you about is none other than Amy Rose.

**Early in the day**

You should know who I am. Well you should. It's me Amy Rose. I grew a lot after I stop chasing Sonic. My quills grew to my shoulders, my bang formed in with the rest of my quills, so I can style a bang on either side of my head. Jade eyes still the same. I grew taller, but that's about it. You must know about Sonic right? Well my love chase ended years ago. I was tired, when I knew he wouldn't return those affections that I showed him. So I decided to let go, and just be friends. I walked up to him one day. And asked for a truce. I would end my chasing and he could get to run free like he normally does.

_-Flashback-_

_I ran up to Sonic shouting his name. He turns to look at me and it looks like he was about to take off._

"_Wait, Sonic I have to tell you something." _

"_Listen, Amy it's about me and you dating-"_

"_It's not that at all!" I took a deep breath, staring at him. He had a scowl pierced on his face, his arms crossed over his chest while his foot tapped the sand impatiently._

"_Look, I know that I annoy you a lot." I started, he was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "Yes, I do annoy you, Sonic. You show it so don't try and hide it. You don't like me, and just want me as a friend. I know I can never see that….but I-I'm w-willing to try…for you."_

_I opened my eyes, letting the tears fall. I couldn't stop them, I was too helpless to. I clenched my hands into fists and smiled while the tears poured._

"_Amy," He said._

"_So, I'm not gonna chase you anymore. You're free Sonic. You can run anywhere without me chasing or bothering you and your peaceful day. I'll just be one of your friends." _

_I moved closer to him, my tears just wouldn't stop. I placed my hand out. "So, what do you say Sonic? Truce?"_

_He looked down at my hand, and slowly placed his palm in mine. He did it like he was trying to hesitant. 'Wait is that disappointment I see? I thought he hated me.' I thought as I shook his head. _

_When he took his hand out, a dashed to him and gave him a soft gently hug. He stood there dully, like the hug was going to kill him. Probably, because he thought I was gonna give him my bear hugs._

_I pulled away first and walked away. Wiping the tears as I walked faster. Soon I pulled into a sprint, and moved farther away from my past love. Sonic the Hedgehog._

_-Flashback end-_

I never forgot that day. He seemed so sad and disappointed. Like he never wanted me to say those words. But little Rosy Red had to grow up and move on. But no matter how much I say I'm over him, my heart knows it's a lie. Because deep inside my heart. He's in there, waiting to be released.


End file.
